Pab taed
Classification and Dialects A small group of steppes nomads used this language long before the mongol empire had appeared, they write in a special script that is read from top to bottom and right to left in the respective order, like in Japanese, it bears resemblance to the mongol ancient scripts. The vowels are read in the right of the script and the consonants in the left of the script. The name of the language pab taed /pab taed / means "to speak clearly". pa(speak present simple)+b(infinitive suffix) ta(clear)+ed(adjective suffix) Phonology Consonants The language includes 16 consonants including the ' letter plus the proto characters. p t b d h ' m n r l k g s x z j + y þ Vowels In the formal script there are only 5(+1) vowels but it encompasses 9(+1) vowel sounds, the proto letter æ is in the informal writting for some regions. a e i o u + æ Phonotactics The language is a ©©V(V)© type language. Proto-pab taed The Proto form of the language (PPT - Proto Pab taed) had little diferences in terms of grammar, it did have a writting system but it was phonetically diferent. Example: * Pab Taed : matxanu'olodo'ol xuxe matxalamadam'am'ox nu'olodo'ol ** /mat͡ʃanuʔɔlɔdɔʔɔl ʃuʃe mat͡ʃalamadamʔamʔɔʃ nuʔɔlɔdɔʔɔl/ * Proto - Pab Taed : maþsanu'oloþo'ol suse maþsalamaþam'am'os nu'oloþo'ol ** /maθsanuʔɔlɔðɔʔɔl suse maθsalamaðamʔamʔɔs nuʔɔlɔðɔʔɔl/ * Pab Taed: kulaged jonux'am (a curved breeze) ** /kulaged ʤɔnuʃʔam/ * Proto - Pab Taed: kulakeþ þþonus'am ** /kʼulakʼeð ðəʒɔnusʔam/ Writing System The people write in the pab taed script, written from top to bottom, a simple romanization can be seen in the image on the right. An example of how to write the vowels into the consonants in the script is below. The main line of the vowel disappears and is pushed to the consonant that is before it. * "i" changes from /i/ to /j/ if followed by a vowel or if it follows a vowel, "y" is still used in several regions. **Used in several regions still as a replacement for "ae". ***Used in the proto system, it is used now only to transcribe foreign words, "the world"=> "þe uorld" Proto Writting System With t/kʷ/ combination we can start to see the change from /k'/ to /k/ and /g/. Grammar Nouns Nouns can vary in four ways, Definiteness, Number, Gender and Case. Most names start has neutral like, "ba" (world) but can already have gender like "gue" (King). Most of the endings use the [] marker, this is to be replaced by the end vowel if need be. Definiteness A noun is definite when the suffix '[]l is used. The World would be "ba'al"; The King "gue'el" A noun is indefinite when the suffix '[]m is used. A world would be "ba'am"; A King "gue'em" The [] are for the anterior vowel of the word in order to follow harmony. This is added at the end before Genitive Case. Gender/Number The gender of a noun is defined by a syllabic end, j[] for male, l[] for female, j[]z[] for plural male, l[]g[] for plural female, when a word ends in consonant the last vowel is repeated at the end. For neutral plural we use d[]. Case There are 12 cases, that are attached before all the gender/number and definiteness, except Genitive which is attached at the end of all changes. Syntax of the Noun Cases+Noun+Cases+Gender/Number+Definitiveness+Genitive Case * He will clean the room with a branch(no word for broom exists) * he(He) tamnig(clean + FUT SIMPLE) murlakem'al( room ACC Definite) ji(INS) tak'am(branch Indefinite) * he tamnig murlakem'al ji tak'am Personal Pronouns In this language the subject and object personal pronouns are different from each other, in total there is 20 usable personal pronouns. Since the Us stem is not used. Verbs The verbs have 9 tenses in total, in cases a tense may be used in conjunction with another to form a passive or change the time of the tense. There are three types of verbs: Regular, Irregular, Tenseless. The routine version of the tenses is used to describe routines in a certain period of time (they add an "e" to the end), Conditional and Imperatives can be joined by another tense to alter the time. The auxiliary verb "to have" and "to be" are also used to make more complex time spans. They also are the only irregular verbs in the language. Auxiliaries in this language aren't a servant of the main verb, the main verb still must carry the main tense while the auxiliary carries the secondary tense. Syntax Affirmative syntax follows SVO rules, Subject + Verb + (Time expressions) + (Space expressions) + Object, the subject cannot be omitted, except in Imperative sentences which are normally VO or SVO if the is dubious meaning. Interrogatives are (Aux)VS(V)O, in which if a auxiliary verb is used it becames ASVO, if it isn't used it becomes VSO, also the cases of INS, LOC, ILL, ABL and VOC are put at the end non-attached instead of the beginning of the word non-attached. * He cleaned the room with a branch * he tamnir murlakem'al ji tak'am * Did(has) he clean(cleaned) the room with a branch? * gael he tamnir murlakem'al tak'am ji * God?(VOC) * kamus o In certian cases the Subject can be omitted when no subject is doing the action, in those cases you use a question format for yes/no like (V not V) that is seen in many languages around the world, or the word "niua" to the beginning of the sentence, which literally means question. Conversion Noun / Verb / Adjective The language has a very simple conversion between the three classes, this is put as a suffix. For Nouns: * To adjective – ed * To verb - []mnib For Verbs: * To noun: ** formation - for e i endings - []lem ** formation - for a u o endings -[]lam * To adjective: ** formation - for a u o endings - []lamad ** formation - for e i endings - []lemed For Adjectives: * To verb - idimnib * To noun - id Lexicon Contact me for the lexicon(WeSay) files it has at the moment. File with words : http://conlang.wikia.com/wiki/File:Pab_Tead.odt File of font (uses Kerning, orientation left to right) : http://conlang.wikia.com/wiki/File:Pab_taed.ttf Example text * matxanu'olodo'ol xuxe matxalamadam'am'ox nu'olodo'ol ** matxanu'olodo'ol(BloodDefense+Tear Plural Definite NOM) ** xuxe(to be + Present Routine / to be always + Present) ** matxalamadam'am'ox(Defense Plural ACC Indefinite GEN2 ) ** nu'olodo'ol(Tear Plural Definite) * The Blood(s) is (always) the tears of defenses. (idiom) ** A war won only by blood leaves none to survive. One must not only defend if wounded, because it will not change the situation.